


I'M YOURS.

by toomuchkeaton



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchkeaton/pseuds/toomuchkeaton
Summary: jax & miles met on xbox and are literally clueless idiots who rant to each other... about each other.





	1. chapter one

**mindofjax:** MILES

 **mindofjax:** i shit you not he /knows/

 **mindofjax:** he knows what he's doing and i ??? want to punch him

 **mindofjax:** how could you have the same name as some conceited jerk?

 **mindofjax:** god i bet he plays ed sheeran songs to all of the girls around school and they fall for him and his shit music taste

 **minecraft358:** okay. pause. i like ed sheeran ://

 **minecraft358** : he sounds like the worst :/ tell him to change his name :/

 **minecraft358:** but also move seats if u hate him so much

 **mindofjax:** i would but my teacher hates me

 **mindofjax:** uuuuuugh

 **mindofjax:** i wish you went to my school

 **mindofjax:** anyway how are things with whatshisface? are you still in loooove?

 **minecraft358:** jackson... i'm not in love...

 **minecraft358:** i just think he's cute but i'm 99.9 percent sure he hates me

 **minecraft358:** every time i turn to see his cute face he frowns at me ://

 **minecraft358:** and i'm like stop!! i think you're cute!! date me!!

 **minecraft358:** also on top of him hating me i'm 99.9 percent sure he's straight

 **minecraft358:** he's always w this girl who looks like she could beat me up

 **mindofjax:** okay i said tell me about him not write a freaking essay

 **mindofjax:** but funny how in loooove you are

 **mindofjax:** just talk to him

 **mindofjax:** and just because he hangs out w a girl doesn't mean he doesn't like guys

 **minecraft358:** this is why you're my best friend

 **minecraft358:** you're so good w words are you sure you're not in the writing program at this "prestigious" art school you go to?

 **mindofjax:** i drop sick beats not poetry

 **mindofjax:** why don't u write a song about your lover boy?

 **mindofjax:** "oh whatshisface...oh whatshisface... i'd give you the last french fry. you ignore me in class and i go home and cry."

 **minecraft358:** lmao i lied earlier stick to dropping "sick beats" idiot

 **minecraft358:** and keep crushing on other miles

 **mindofjax:** DON'T EVER SAY I HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT RAT

 **mindofjax:** DEACTIVATE

 **minecraft358:** oh wait.. oops.. forgot you "hate him"

 **minecraft358:** my bad


	2. chapter two

**minecraft358:** HE WORE THE CUTEST POLKA DOT SHIRT TODAY AND I'M... IN LOOOOOVE

 **mindofjax:** i called it!

 **mindofjax:** talk to him stupid

 **mindofjax:** i wore a polka dot shirt to school today too. what's his face has good taste.

 **minecraft358:** i'm so gay lmao he makes me breath hitch like xdkjckdkd i'm SO gay

 **mindofjax:** we get it, you have a love life

 **mindofjax:** :( idiot miles was being an idiot today :(

 **mindofjax:** my teacher literally doesn't let anyone eat in class and this jerk was eating a bagel out in the open

 **mindofjax:** i didn't have my breakfast :(

 **minecraft358:** did you EAT TODAY?

 **mindofjax:**  yes mom brought me your favorite for lunch (((:

 **minecraft358:** i'm jealous i'm w my dad this week and he can only cook food that's comes in a box

 **minecraft358:**  i can only take so much hamburger helper

 **mindofjax:** when we meet i'm making you the biggest tub of lasagna

 **minecraft358:** i love you so much.. you're the boy of my dreams..

 **mindofjax:** you better tell whatshisface to watch out he has competition 

 **minecraft350:** no offense but gross i couldn't date u ure jax

 **mindofjax:** you can't date me because i'm the best?

 **minecraft350:** idk we're just BEST friends it'd be weird

 **mindofjax:** you're right

 **mindofjax:** plus you and whatshisface are my otp 

 **minecraft350:** i ship you and other miles _#milax_

 **mindofjax:** i

 **mindofjax:** hate

 **mindofjax:** you

 


	3. chapter three

**minecraft358:** woke up feeling like crap today :/

 **minecraft358:** woke up wanting to talk to you :/

 **mindofjax:** hey cutie

 **minecraft358:** you constantly call me cute and you don't even know what i look like

 **mindofjax:** you give me cute guy vibes 

 **minecraft358:** your vibes must be off

 **mindofjax:** bet

 **mindofjax:** ik i'm right

 **mindofjax:** u just have the prettiest mind n heart n i just know u have the face to match

 **minecraft358:** i...m fckkdjcdjdkd jackson

 **minecraft358:** i wish we could hug cjjcdhhcjd

 **minecraft358:** thank you sm my kidney may suck but my best friend is the cutest fucking guy on the planet 

 **mindofjax:** have you heard anything good from the doctors?

 **minecraft358:** i went today and i they still haven't found a donor :/

 **mindofjax:** they're going to find one i have enough hope for the both of us

 **minecraft358:** you mean so much to me thank you for everything jax (-:

 **mindofjax:** um... shut up... more like thank you you've helped me through a lot 

 **mindofjax:** ilysm

 **minecraft358:** ilysmm

 **mindofjax:** impossible

 **minecraft358:** nothing's impossible (-:

 


	4. chapter four.

**mindofjax:** i'm at my best friend kit's house and her sister and her gf make me want to choke

 **mindofjax:** speaking of choking... miles talked to me today??

 **minecraft358:** today is ddfjdjcjjdkd 

 **minecraft358:** i talked to my crush today too

 **minecraft358:** did you and other miles kiss and make up?

 **minecraft358:** i'm so obsessed with whatshisface and i don't even know his name it makes me sad

 **mindofjax:** I DO NOT LIKE THAT JERK

 **mindofjax:** and no we didn't kiss (gross btw) i didn't even register what he said because i was too busy being repulsed

 **minecraft358:** you've judged him off of what? your teacher being nice to him? give him a chance

 **mindofjax:** i'm done talking about other miles and i !

 **mindofjax:** what happened w u and whatshisface?

 **mindofjax:** did you kiss?

 **minecraft358:** no i swear he hates me 

 **minecraft358:** but it still took a lot for me to talk to him so i'm proud of myself

 **mindofjax:** he'll come around ure pretty great

 **mindofjax:** i'm proud of u too, buddy


	5. chapter five.

**mindofjax:** I THINK I GOT A GF

 **minecraft358:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **mindofjax:** i haven't asked her out yet but i'm going to

 **minecraft358:** is this the jenna girl? or the poet girl? i doubt it's kit

 **minecraft358:** is it kit???

 **minecraft358:** i thought you liked other miles????

 **mindofjax:**  the "poet girl" is my best friend bianca and she's a lesbian and no it's not kit IT'S JENNA!!!

 **mindofjax:** i don't like other miles.. repulsive 

 **minecraft358:** i'm so mr. krabs meme, what the fuck?

 **minecraft358:** weren't you just complaining about your non existent dating life?

 **mindofjax:** yeP

 **mindofjax:** BUT SHIT HAPPENS AND IT HAPPENED AND I'M HAPPY

 **mindofjax:** mark my words tomorrow jenna will be my girlfriend (((:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol don't hate me for this


	6. chapter six.

**mindofjax:** when ur gf knits u a sweater

 **mindofjax:** she smells like flowers

 **mindofjax:** and her hair is so soft oh my go d

 **minecraft358:** wow.. relationship goals..

 **mindofjax:** i know this is text but you don't sound happy for me??

 **minecraft358:** i am happy for you i'm just dealing with my own shit

 **mindofjax:** okay but you don't have to be an under enthusiastic asshole to me because of it

 **minecraft358:** "under enthusiastic asshole"

 **minecraft358:** lmao fuck off

 **mindofjax:** um no?

 **mindofjax:** don't leave me on read

 **mindofjax:** miles i swear to god

 **minecraft358:** you have a fucking perfect life you're rich and charismatic and cool and you have a girlfriend and you're not dying??? and you didn't see your crush hugging up on some girl earlier in the hall??

 **minecraft358:** you have kit and jenna and bianca and all of these friends and who do i have? i have you who i can't even fucking hang out with irl and i have alya who's thinking about leaving my school and also a crush who doesn't know i exist and i was stupid enough to fall for when he clearly has a girlfriend

 **minecraft358:** i'm literally fuck i'm so over everything

 **minecraft358:** i literally can't have nice things i just want a boyfriend for crying out loud

 **minecraft358:** i'm sad over a guy whose name i don't even know and who probably wouldn't give a shit if i disappeared tomorrow

 **mindofjax:** honestly i may have a seemingly perfect life but none of the material things matter

 **mindofjax:** you're right about me being confident and having a good amount of friends but confidence is something i've struggled with forever and i'm still struggling with a bit i constantly feel like my friends don't like me or if i say something too out there they won't talk to me after

 **mindofjax:** you're the most important thing in my life and i'm constantly grateful to know you and get to talk to you every day. you make me feel so special and like i can be myself with you and i love that. i'm p sure alya won't leave because i can tell she's just as passionate about singing as you are from the stories you tell me and you're not dying so please don't say that.

 **mindofjax:** i know in my heart that you'll get better

 **mindofjax:** and honestly this boy is trash if he's going to pick some girl over you. you're the greatest guy i know so don't waste your tears on some fifteen year old jerk.

 **minecraft358:** thanks jax, you're literally my world

 **minecraft358:** i'm sorry for blowing up on you like that 

 **minecraft358:** i guess everything is just getting to me

 **mindofjax:** it's okay 

 **mindofjax:** i'm here through it all.. don't feel like you have to censor yourself around me

 **minecraft358:** i love you 

 **mindofjax:** i love you too

 **minecraft358:** i'm happy you found jenna


	7. chapter seven.

**minecraft358:** school had me fucked up today

 **minecraft358:** i knew my day was going to be bad when my alarm didn't go off and i was late

 **minecraft358:** then we got a group assignment which scared me a bit because i'm awkward as hell and cute boys scare me ://

 **minecraft358:** but the guy i'm working w is actually super sweet!! fun fact!!

 **minecraft358:** so the guy in the group next to us aka my EX crush started talking mess

 **minecraft358:** about how their shitty song was better than ours

 **minecraft358:** like hm,,, dubstep? keep it!

 **minecraft358:** mind you i've had this image in my head for weeks that this guy was an angel

 **minecraft358:** turns out he's a complete, self centered dick

 **minecraft358:** i'm glad he has a girlfriend  & hope he treats her right 

 **minecraft358:** i can't believe i cried over him??

 **mindofjax:** my day went pretty much the same :(

 **mindofjax:** i got in an argument too but with other miles

 **minecraft358** : you have the smartest mouth chcjdjjd i can only imagine what that was like

 **mindofjax:** i DID start it but i swear that asshole was taunting me all period

 **mindofjax:** i was sitting there minding my own business when other miles whispered to his partner about something... obviously talking about me because he looked at me afterwards

 **mindofjax:** so i said something and he got super mad and literally this boy never talks but he went off on me

 **mindofjax:** so you know i had to be the same amount of extra back

 **mindofjax:** i'm surprised we didn't get kicked out of class

 **minecraft358:**  ME 

 **minecraft358:** whatshisface was so close to me i almost forgot we were arguing and wanted to kiss him for a sec 

 **mindofjax:** i'm laughing jcjckdkd

 **mindofjax:** you're the only person who thinks of kissing someone when they're arguing with you wtf

 **minecraft358:** i can't help it smh

 **mindofjax:** you're so fuck wow jjcjkxkk 

 **mindofjax:** did you want to kiss me the other day?

 **minecraft358:**  no i'm p sure i wanted to punch you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here take this trash! and fun fact miles was whispering about how cute he thought jax was! also  
> thanks to my best friends gigi & caroline for help with this chapter!
> 
> * also this is almost at 200 reads so thank you ily


	8. chapter eight.

**mindofjax:** CHEERS TO THE FRICKIN WEEKEND

 **mindofjax:** god i can't wait to sit in my video game room all weekend and kick your ass in everything we play

 **minecraft358:** it must be hard to suck as badly as u do and give urself that much false hope ://

 **mindofjax:** i hate

 **minecraft358:** finish your sentence, sweaty (-;

 **mindofjax:**  my life

 **mindofjax:** sike but i love talking to you and jenna's coming over rn so i gtg

 **minecraft358:** okay have fun while i listen to "lonely hearts club" on repeat for 3993939 hours

 **mindofjax:** five..hours..later

 **minecraft358:** did you have fun?

 **mindofjax:** yeah me and j went to the mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST A FILLER I KNOW IT'S BORING SOZ WAIT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER


	9. chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried a new format. hope it all wrks out.

they ran into the mall hand in hand, both overly excited. autumn was both of their favorite seasons, there was something about the weather and vibe of it that amplified jax and jenna's usual over-the-top personalities. "jax, oh my god, look!!" jax's head shot in the direction jenna was pointing, of course it was the costume shop. the pair had been talking about getting matching costumes for a week now and jax was excited to have someone to trick-or-treat with this year, especially someone as beautiful and fun to be around as jenna. "every other couple is going to be so mad because we're going to look better than them." jax smiled, only half-joking.

the two fifteen going on three year olds, ran into the shop hand in hand. jenna's face instantly lit up when she saw the costume. "no!" jax practically screamed, earning a few stares from other shoppers. "jenna..." she held up the yellow shirt with overalls attached. "come on, jax, it would be funny." he shook his head. "no, just no."

jax and jenna had finally settled on three possible choices ― teenage mutant ninja turtles which was of course jax's choice, poe and rey although they both shipped poe and finn, and jessie and woody. the pair were heading to the dressing room when he saw him. of course jax would run into him out of all people. jax scanned his body, rolling his eyes at how someone who's such an asshole could look effortlessly wonderful. his eyes lit up as they landed on the bag in his hand, he had bought the new call of duty that jax had been meaning to buy for weeks. he kind of felt bad about the fight that they had on friday so he was going to be the bigger person and apologize. 

"hey, j, head in and see which one you like the best. you can choose from what you like. i'm going to apologize to miles for the fight i told you about." she got on her tippy toes, giving him a kiss on the cheek before skipping off to an available dressing room.

"hey, dude" his nerves were apparent on his face, hand connecting with the skin on the back of his neck as he tried to rub off the uneasy feeling. miles on the other hand quickly tensed up as he noticed who was coming toward him, ready to yell at the other male if necessary.

"i just wanted to say i'm sorry about what happened in class the other day. i was out of line."

miles smiled, "yeah, i'm sorry about that too. i was being a dick and i overreacted. my temper gets the best of me sometimes."

jax could let out a breathe or relief right now because he honestly didn't want to start a scene in party city. 

"so we're good, right?" 

"right" miles said, smile never leaving his face once. 

"i see you got the new call of duty, man. i've been wanting it but my dad's been reading these health magazines and now he says that video games rot my brain and put me on a ban― i still play behind his back, just can't buy new games on his credit card."

 "that sucks, you can honestly come over to mine any time if you want to play. it may be crowded because my family only has one tv and my little sisters like to mess with my friends, well one friend. you know that blonde girl in music class, right? yeah she's kind of the only person at keaton i talk to. my mom would love for me to bring someone new around.

 "yeah, i know her." jax paused briefly, seeing if he wanted to admit this or not. "dude, you're so nice. to be honest for weeks i thought you were a dick." 

both boys laughed at the same time. 

"yeah, my best friend says i have resting bitch face. it's really not a good look." 

that earned another laugh from jax.

 "i'm sorry i made you uncomfortable for so long. since we're being honest here i've always thought you were super cute and i don't even know your name." now miles is the nervous one, waiting for the typical heterosexual male reaction.

"it's jax" 

"what?"

 "my name, it's jax" miles face scrunched up. no. it couldn't be.

 "jax? is that short for something, like jackson?" 

"yeah it actually is."

"i have to go. i'm- you and your girlfriend should go as woody and jessie." miles sped out of the store as fast as he could.

holy fuck.

that's /his/ jax.


	10. chapter ten

**contact: ♡ alya ♡**

**alya:** bianca went from hating me to heart eyes on all of my pics

 **alya:** the biggest glo up of 2016

 **alya:** honestly when is she going to ask me out?

 **miles:** i love you and b together

 **miles:** but guess who i ran into at the mall

 **alya:** shawn mendes?

 **alya:** did he sign your guitar?

 **miles:** because i totally take my guitar to the mall with me... while i shop...

 **alya:** so no shmendes?

 **miles:** i saw JAX

 **alya:** WAIT WHAT?

 **alya:** JAX??? AS IN INTERNET FRIEND JAX???

 **miles:** yes and that's not it

 **miles:** god i'm so fucking stupid

 **alya:** we already know this

 **miles:** shut up this is serious

 **alya:** ok, go on!! 

 **miles:**...he's the guy i've been crushing on in OUR music class

 **alya:** NO

 **miles:** YES

 **alya:** HOW

 **alya:** what kind of shit out of a movie oh my god

 **alya:** wait

 **alya:** does this mean you like jax???

 **miles:** no?? i don't know??

 **miles:** shit

 **miles:** i'm so confused

 **miles:** i can't like him ??? he's my best friend and he has a gf

 **miles:** but he's so cute and now i know that the face matches the personality

 **miles:** :/ i'm fucked

 **alya:** screw jenna

 **alya:** you and jax are meant to be

 **alya:** he's cool w b too, imagine all of the double dates and you guys are so fricking compatible it's crazy

 **miles:** i don't know, aly

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly had to do bianca/alya & i'm happy to introduce alya (: hope you all like it!


	11. FUNNY HOW THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT READ & COMMENT THANKS

okay, hey!! sorry that this isn't an update i'm actually studying for a geology test that i have tomorrow :// i just wanted to ask anyone who reads this which backstage pairing i should write a fic on next. 


	12. chapter eleven

**mindofjax:** earth to miles??

 **mindofjax:** you've been mia lately

 **mindofjax:** did i do something wrong?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when ur bff ignores u because he realized he might have a crush on u and knows u irl #justgardoxthings


	13. chapter twelve

**mindofjax:** MILES I S2G


	14. chapter thirteen

**mindofjax:** hey, man, i'm sorry for whatever i did but being ignored sucks

 **mindofjax:** i know you're online i can see it


	15. chapter fourteen

**mindofjax:** lol fuck you???

 **mindofjax:** you're always online

 **mindofjax:** and i get that you're mad about whatever and you have every right to be

 **mindofjax:** but ignoring me is immature 

 **mindofjax:** you could've at least talked to me about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love being a flop but i'm going on vacay & i don't want to leave u all hanging


	16. chapter fifteen

**mindofjax:** jenna and i broke up today

 **mindofjax:** if you even care

 **mindofjax:** i just wish i had someone to talk to because kit doesn't do the emotional shit 

 **mindofjax:** and fuck i just miss you and ?? i'm sad

 **mindofjax:** can you just please text me back?

 **mindofjax:** miles

 **mindofjax:** i need you to text me back i don't care if we never talk again after this just please


	17. chapter sixteen

**minecraft358:** hey this isn't miles it's his friend alya

 **minecraft358:** i've been opening these messages for a while and i suck with words when i'm not writing a song

 **minecraft358:** i just didn't know how to talk to you and i'm sorry for all of the pain you've experienced these past few weeks i know miles would've been here for you if he could've been 

 **minecraft358:** shit miles will kill me for telling you this but he's other miles as in the one you hated at the beginning of the year and no he didn't know all along he found out recently

 **minecraft358:** i know that sounds dumb but just think about it

 **minecraft358:** you go to keaton we have mr. park together i'm the blonde with short hair

 **minecraft358:** miles hasn't been at school for a while and that's for a reason

 **minecraft358:** he's in the hospital right now things are progressively getting worse

 **minecraft358:** i know this is a lot and you'll need time to process it but

 **minecraft358:** i think you should visit him i know you both have a lot to talk about when he gets better 

 **minecraft358:** i just think seeing you would put a smile on his face

 **minecraft358:** you mean the world to him

 **mindofjax:** what hospital is he at?


	18. chapter seventeen

jax tapped on the car door along to that annoying catchy song about some girl who's starving or something. he can't really focus right now.  he didn't know what he was going to say or do when he actually got to the hospital and being in the car knowing that he was only twenty minutes away made him an emotional wreck. he had seen miles at school nearly everyday throughout the year but now that he knew that this was _**his**_ miles and that his miles was hurt he didn't know how to feel about anything.

it wasn't long before he broke down, burying his head in his in the stupid sweater that his ex girlfriend knitted for him trying to wipe away the tears. jax hated the way crying made him feel. it made him feel inferior and less manly and after all of the years of getting bullied about his sexuality he didn't want to feel that way ever.

he decided to call kit to calm himself down. she always seemed to know when something was off with him and although she wasn't the best at expressing her emotions the pair could just sit in comfortable silence and it worked. "hey, kit" he said, as she answered the phone. i just―"

"okay," she said cutting him off. "do you need me to come over? sounds like you need a chocolate banana milkshake and a harry potter marathon."

"that sounds nice but i'm actually on the way to meet miles." he paused, breath getting shakier. "he's in the hospital."

"your miles or dick-who-actually-turned-out-to-not-be-such-a-dick who's in your music class miles?"

"same person."

"what?"

"same person. god, alya kendrick told me about it and yeah― i have a lot to process."

"we can talk about it later. i'll be at your house when you get back."

"okay bye, kit. i love you. the driver and i are almost there."

"i love you too, bud. call me when you're leaving and tell him i said hi. also remember to breathe. i know you're feeling out of it right now but remember he's your best friend and he needs you as much as you need him right now."

"okay, i will. thanks."

he clicked off the phone as he heard her say another goodbye.

the driver pulled up to the hospital causing his stomach to do flips. 

jax walked into the building. god, he hated these places.

he asked the nurse to direct him to miles lennox's room and she happily obliged. pointing to an elevator. he hated those things too.

he slowly made his way down the hall to the elevator, anticipating room b-113 and planning out what he was going to say to miles.  

he could see it from the door before he even got off the door was propped open and he saw a blonde in a pink shirt. alya.

just as he saw her she saw him. she squeezed miles' hand lightly and walked out towards where jax was standing in front of the elevator door. she gave him one of the biggest hugs he's ever received and he really needed that. she pulled away, tucking a hair behind her ear and smiling at him.

"i'm really glad you came. he'll be happy to see you."

"he's my best friend and he needs me."

"he needs you too."

everyone kept saying that to him.

"yeah, is he doing any better."

"well, he's up now so that's progress."

jax looked at the floor, he's happy that miles is up but his elevator speech hadn't been perfected yet.

alya gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and a small smile. "well, i have to go now. dinner time."

"bye" he said, before she walked away.

jax let out a big breath before walking in.

"hey" miles said, with the biggest smile plastered on his face.


	19. can't breathe

me vs not updating in (2) years wtf


End file.
